Tyramel Geography
Tyramel is a young, large, densely-populated world still in the relatively early stages of the population's exploration. The known world circa 3621 CA (Commen Age) consists of Aeolos, the Crown of the World, the Frozen Waters, the Phrygian Isles, the Phrygian Sea, the Saeoin Islands, the Crystal Ocean, the Wyldes, the Dark Sea, and the Gullet. Aeolos Political system (ca 3621 CA) A monarch in conjunction with an elected republic of officials runs each kingdom. Each of these two divisions of leadership is set up to counterbalance the other, the republic providing a barrier between the monarch and dictatorship while the monarch functions as a deciding force when faced with a stagnant political stalemate. Harfall - The Northern Kingdom Harfall is the northern kingdom of Aeolos. Its lands are treacherously mountainous and frigidly cold. Home to many of the monastic and arcane orders of the world, Harfall's landscapes echo the difficulties faced by those who dwell there. Glamus - The Southern Kingdom Glamus is the southern kingdom of Aeolos. It is the agricultural heart of Aeolos, a land of green fields, sprawling forests, and rich soil, an idyllic place for raising livestock and growing crops. In its northern portions are contained a large series of pine-covered mountains bordered by deep forests. *Brimbledon *Washwick *The Hross Fortress Wyldenrai - The Eastern Kingdom Wyldenrai is still relatively unexplored since many of the settlers that ventured into its depths have only done so within the past hundred years. The geographic features that fill it are dynamic and starkly contrasting, hence its appeal to those with a wild heart. Thaeolinroch - The Western Kingdom Thaeloinroch is home to the sweeping valleys and roaring rivers of Aeolos. The forests are endless and the trees grow tall. On the coast of Thaeolinroch lie many fishing cities bordering the salty winds that sweep down from the Crystal Ocean and up from the Phrygian Sea. Carnum - The City Province Due to the sprawling geographic layout of Aeolos, Carnum has always been an area of interest for every political force that has ever risen to prominence. It's central location and unintrusive flatlands allow for quick travel across many miles, an ideal crossroads between Harfall, Glamus, Wyldenrai, and Thaeloinroch. It still has its share of geographic landmarks, but the landscape mostly consists of gentle rolling hills that dot the otherwise flat landscape. Four main roads lead from the surrounding provinces to Carnum. These were constructed long ago by a lost civilization but due to the incredibly elegant and ingenious design still function as the main traffic thoroughfare for the entire continent. Carnum, at the time of 3621 CA, functions as the leading province of Aeolos. The surviving former king of each surrounding province meets with an elected prime minister from Carnum to lead the city-state. Though Carnum does not rule the surrounding four provinces, its opinions and suggestions are followed almost as law due to its incredibly large military and commercial influence on the four kingdoms. Carnum has not abused this, however, since it is a model of equality and ideals. In every circumstance, Carnum has used diplomacy over brute force to handle squabbles between districts. The Crown of the World The Frozen Waters The Phrygian Isles *Andehil *Breshen *Cote *Durwen *Thrymen **Ela **Fairmeadow **Grissenthorn **Hoffhavan **Jernashak **Kalnua **Whiteshore The Phrygian Sea The Saeoin Islands *Saeoin *Saeorsa The Crystal Ocean The Wyldes The Dark Sea The Gullet